


Bound

by ForsakenRanger



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Insults, Night Elf, No Spoilers, Orcs, Swearing, World of Warcraft: Shadowlands, its just one word tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenRanger/pseuds/ForsakenRanger
Summary: Elorassa is in a dangerous situation and gets hurt.





	Bound

Elorassa’s black eyes glared up at the orc before her. This orc wore plate armor, and a large sword was sheathed on his back. He looked down on the night elf, a sadistic smirk painted on his face. “Pathetic little elf.” He told her, droplets of saliva landing on her face.

  
  


The night elf had to refrain from gagging, or the orc would really do something to her. She hissed, baring the fangs all night elves had. “You disgusting pig. This realm is in danger, and you waste your time torturing people who want to help it. You truly are a soldier of the Horde.” She laughed, throwing her head back. 

  
  


She screamed at herself to run, but her wrists and ankles were tied together, and she was forced onto her knees. She felt her face being grabbed by the orc, and she looked up at him angrily. 

  
  


The orc’s red eyes stared into hers as he knelt down to her level. “Unlike your puny Alliance, the Horde has strong soldiers.” He growled. 

  
  


Elorassa hissed and spit in his face, making him stand up quickly and wipe the spit off of his face. “You bitch!” He screamed before kicking her in the side with all of the force he had. 

  
  


She fell over onto her other side with a shout, biting her lip to prevent herself from giving the orc the satisfaction of hurting her. “B-bastard.” She choked out, tears welling in her eyes. 

  
  


She felt a sharp pain in her scalp before she realized he was using her hair to pick her up. The orc forced her onto her knees again and slapped her, his long, dirty nails breaking her skin. 

  
  


Elorassa whimpered in pain. 

  
  


“I despise your race, but you elves really do look pretty when you're covered in dirt and bloodied up.” He chuckled cruelly. 

  
  


The night elf gave no response, only waiting for the next painful blow to come, but it never did. She opened her eyes and saw that the orc was walking away. She sobbed, relieved. She waited until he was out of sight and got up, hopping all the way to a safe place where she would be assisted and untied. 


End file.
